1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices; and more particularly to electronic devices supporting Global Positioning System (GPS) operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include both wired communication systems and wireless communication systems. Wired communication systems include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. Wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), and other networks that employ a wireless link between a serviced terminal and a network infrastructure. Of course, many communications are serviced using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
Mobile navigation systems have become quite popular. Hand-held Global Positioning System (GPS) terminals have been available for some time and are commonly used. These hand-held GPS terminals include those that may be mounted in an automobile, an aircraft, or a boat, and those simply carried by a person. Many cellular telephones now have GPS receivers and supporting applications to support GPS navigation.
Determining a GPS location is typically processing intensive. Various GPS operational parameters must be selected based upon the use of the GPS device. For example, a GPS device servicing an airplane must compensate for the Doppler Effect caused by its motion. Further, navigation systems using GPS coordinates must also be customized based upon an application. A user of a cellular telephone having a GPS receiver typically walks for a number of steps, stops to view the surrounding, and continues walking. The GPS navigation application must operate so as to accurately depict the user's location in such operations. Likewise, an automobile navigation system must consider that an automobile does typically venture off-road at speed or creep into intersections. These problems must be addressed for the cellular phone application even though the particular operational mode of the cellular phone is not known.